Symmetrically Asymmetric
by DrakMajesty
Summary: What happens when Death the Kid, Liz and Patti get sucked into a parallel world? This story takes us through the interesting events and hilarious happenings brought about by a rip in the fabric of reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Liz... Patti... transform, someone is coming..."

"O...Okay... If you say so kid.."

The two sisters turned into their signature twin pistols, perfectly balanced in their Meister's hands. Liz was cowering in the black abyss of her weapon form, Patti was... well, oblivious... shocker...

All of a sudden, a loud crack resounded all around them, the ground shook violently and the trio tumbled down into the black abyss.

They woke up some time later. There was desert all around them now.  
"Strange... How did we end up here? The cave we were in is just over the-"

Kid started to point to the cave they had been exploring only to find it wasn't there.

"Let's go back home Kid, this kind of thing is normal for old, abandoned caves, isn't it?"

"I suppose so Liz, but I should ask my father if anybody knows what might have happened it would be him."

"The sooner we're out of this desert, the better." Liz said as a scorpion crawled past her.

Patti laughed, "HAHA, the bug scared you Liz, HAHA!"

"It's not a bug Patti, it is actually a form of spider." Kid corrected her.

"That's much better! Thanks, Kid!" Liz said in a shaky tone.


	2. A Strange Occurance

"Hey Kid, how much longer do we have to walk for? I really need to fix my nails."

"Not much longer. but I don't remember this part of Death City at all... It's offsetting.."

"Hi there Kid! I didn't think I'd see you around here again! How's it been?" a man in old, brown trousers and a white t-shirt said as he walked up to them, "I don't remember the girls though, where did you find them."

"Excuse me sir, I regret to inform you that you must have me mistaken for someone else. You see, I do not know you. These are the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patti, if you really must know."

The man looked somewhat confused and, after a few seconds of what seemed like deep contemplation, told them the directions to the academy, sending them off with, "I hope ya find what you're looking for! Oh, and if you see someone that looks like ya, tell him 'Jimbo says hi!' for me."

_"Will do, although the likelihood of that happening is practically zero," _Kid thought to himself.

"That man was funny, huh? He acted like he knew you Kid, but it seemed like he was talking about someone else."

"Patti's right Kid, though 'funny' isn't the word I would've used, I would say it was more creepy."

"You're both right, I'm going to stay on my toes until we get to my Father. I suggest you two do the same."

"Right!" Patti said obliviously.

"Will do.." Liz said cautiously.


	3. A Strange Place and a new Roommate

"So... Does something seem... off to you?"

"Uhh... I don't know what you are talking about Kid, the academy seems symmetric, as it always does..."

"Liz! That isn't what I meant by that at all! It is completely reversed! What was on the left side, is now on the right!"

"How can you even tell that? I thought the entire Academy was 'perfectly symmetrical'."

"I'm a Reaper. I can tell these things."

"Okay... so the Academy is reversed... So what?"

"I mean, I don't think we're supposed to be here..."

"Hey, Kiddo! I didn't think you were due back for at least another week! Anyway, Welcome back, welcome back!"

"Thanks dad, thanks for the confidence.."

"Sorry.. By the way, may I ask who they are?" he gestured to the Thompson Twins, "Did you find them on your mission? Oh, and where are Bart and Charlie?"

_"Bart and Charlie? Who the hell are they? Wait... Why doesn't he recognize Liz and Patti? I don't like this..."_

"Uh... I don't think I'm in the right universe..."

"Oh? What makes you say that? You seem right to me!"

"Well you don't recognize Liz and Patti, they've been my weapons for quite some time. Plus, I have no idea who Bart and Charlie are..."

The Great Lord of Death seemed to be caught in deep contemplation. When he finally spoke, "That sure is a pickle isn't it. You clearly are a Death the Kid... But not my Death the Kid... I think you are correct in your assumption of an alternate universe. When was the last time you know for a fact you were in your own universe?"

"It must have been when we were looking for a witch's soul in a cave in the desert. When we got to this huge cavern, the ground below us collapsed, and when we woke up, we were on the sand, and the cave was just gone."

"Do you remember this witch's name?"

"Yes, her name was Serena."

"Ah, the distortion witch... that makes sense... We have to be extremely careful... and quick. If you aren't returned to the correct universe soon, you will be stuck here for quite a long while."

"In the meantime, do you know of anywhere we could go to rest? We've been wandering around for hours, and this city is somehow a complete mystery to me, its almost like its been flipped..."

"Yes, Yes, you can bunk with Stein. I'm sure he sure could use the company. He seems more and more introverted these days..."

"Thank you, sir. Uh, can you point me in the right direction?"

The three began their short journey to Professor Stein's Laboratory quickly after Lord Death gave them the directions. It was dark about 30 minutes after they got there. The Moon was drooling blood.


End file.
